Exeggutor
Exeggutor (Japanese: ナッシー Nasshii) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and a / -type introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Non Alolan Exeggutor is the Coconut Pokémon. This Pokémon looks like a walking palm tree with three coconut-like heads. Each of its head has its own will. It has two stubby legs. If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. They use Telepathy to discuss their plan before coming to a joint decision. it is known as the 'Walking Jungle'. Alolan Alolan Exeggutor has adapted to the strong sunlight. This Pokémon looks like a walking palm tree with an extremely long neck. It has two stubby legs and a short tail. It has three coconut-like heads and a fourth on the end of its tail. The people of Alola boast that it is the 'true form of Exeggutor'. It originally came from Natural abilities Exeggutors have the ability chlorophyll. This causes Exeggutor's speed to rise when it is sunny. Alolan Exeggutors have the ability frisk which reveals the opponents' held items. Evolution Exeggutor is the evolved form of Exeggcute by use of a Leaf Stone. Game info Pokédex entries Game locations Side game locations Stats Standard form Alolan form Learnset Leveling Generation I= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation VI= |-| TM/HM Generation I= Sprites Appearances Anime * Melvin's Exeggutor * Mandi's Exeggutor * Rudy's Exeggutor Trivia * Exeggcute and Exeggutor are the only and -dual type Pokémon, aside from Celebi. **This type combination however has the most weaknesses, with 7 other types being super effective. *The anime frequently portrayed Exeggutor as having more than three heads, with more visible at Exeggutor's back. However, from "Pikachu's Rescue Adventure" onward, Exeggutor has been depicted with only three heads and none at the back. * During Episode 43, the magician Melvin evolved his Exeggcute without a usage of a Leaf Stone. * According to in-game lore it is said that Alolan Exeggutor was its 'original' form. This is due to the tropical environment of Alola to allow Exeggutor to reach their full growth. In cooler climates in other regions, Exeggutor's growth is stunted, leaving it a short, stubby form that retains Exeggcute's Grass/Psychic typing. * Alolan Exeggutor is the second / -type Pokemon in the series. The first is Mega Sceptile. *Alolan Exeggutor gained much attention upon its reveal and quickly became an internet meme, with social media jokes often exaggerating its height or comparing it to other long objects like towers or swords. Origin Exeggutor is based on a coconut tree with features of a pineapple. It may also be based on the Jimmenju, a tree-creature in Japanese myth that grew grinning heads instead of fruits. Alolan Exeggutor is based on a palm tree with its long neck resembling that of actual coconut trees. Its Dragon typing may be inspired from the dragon palm. Etymology Exeggutor is a combination of 'egg' and 'executor'. It may also be a play on 'eggs are cuter'. Gallery 103Exeggutor_OS_anime.png 103Exeggutor_OS_anime_2.png 103Exeggutor_AG_anime.png 103_Exeggutor_Alolan_anime.png 103Exeggutor_Dream.png 103Exeggutor Alola Dream.png 103Exeggutor_Pokemon_Stadium.png Exeggutor-GO.png Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes